Let Me Protect You
by ChaiTea-Walnut
Summary: One Shot about Belle's granddaughter... she meets Gaston's nephew, then is saved by a man from her past. RR


**Let Me Protect You**

**This is based 60 years after the Belle and the beast meet. Belle now has a granddaughter. This story is about her.**

_Sixty years have passed since that night._ Thought Belle as she brushed the blond wisp of hair from the young girls sleeping eyes with her wrinkling hand, _Sixty years. I still can't believe it. I wonder if I should tell her? I am worried for her, maybe the story would do her good._

The old woman looked down at the sleeping one. _She's as old as I was when it happened. At least, she will be tomorrow. Her sixteenth birthday. I wonder if I should tell her…_

She shook her head, _I will think about that tomorrow. Besides, I don't think that she'll listen to me. She is so different than I was. Yes, we both love to imagine. And she adores book more than I did, if that is possible. But, she seems so much more… cold._

_Tomorrow… I will tell her tomorrow._

The woman closed the door to her granddaughter's room.

Aimee smoothed out her new faded pink dress when she saw that the dashing man was going to approach her. She had noticed him looking at her whenever she had visited the village recently. He had a hungry look in his eye when ever his gaze fell on her. And she liked it.

"Good morning, Aimee." He said, nodding in her direction.

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering how he had found out her name.

He had a small, somewhat, misplaced smile when he heard her question, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Gaston."

"Gaston? Why does that sound familiar?" she tilted her head to the side.

"It's the name of my uncle, who was killed by your grandfather."

Aimee's face paled slightly as she recalled the story her grandmother had told her that morning. She thought it false, but now wondered if there was a truth to it.

"I had no idea." She said, feigning ignorance.

"But, that doesn't have anything to do with us." He offered her his arm, "How about we go to lunch together?"

She glanced around to see if her grandmother was near before looking back at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't my grandmother will get cross."

"Take it." He growled.

Aimee looked up at him in surprise, "Excuse me."

"Come on. I wont hurt you." All sign of violence was gone, but his previous tone echoed in her ears, causing her to want to withdraw from the man even more. Not only that, but she had never said that she thought he would hurt her.

He had a hungry look in his eye again, but this time, instead of exciting her, it terrified her.

"No. I really must find my grandmother or I will be in trouble. Please excuse me." She tried to sound firm. As she turned around, he caught her arm violently.

She looked up at him in fear, his eyes were filled with something that caused tears to collect, anger. She tried to pull away, but he refused and started to drag her down the road.

He had only gone three steps when a hand on his shoulder made him stop. He spun around violently.

"Excuse me, but I believe I heard the girl tell you no."

Aimee looked at the man who had stopped Gaston in joy. He was about twenty or so, tall with long blond hair and pale blue eyes. They were so pale that it drew attention to him. After a moment Aimee realized it.

The man was blind.

"What do you want?" Gaston asked viscously.

"Let go of her."

"What are you going to do?"

Aimee thought quickly. She didn't want the man who was trying to help her to get hurt. She was worried that Gaston was going to lash out at him and hurt him badly. Then it would be all her fault.

"I-I-I'm fine. Really. D-d-d-don't worry about me." She hated herself for stuttering.

The blond shook his head at her in a way that said "don't worry about me." Then her grabbed Gaston's arm and put pressure on it, causing him to let go. Aimee quickly back away.

"Why you!" Gaston exclaimed and swung at the blond, "How dare you!"

Aimee gave a small shriek in her hands, then sighed in relief when the man ducked the blow and the next. Ever blow that Gaston swung, the man dodged, easily. After a while Gaston was tiring.

The blond didn't hit him once, but instead stuck his foot out as Gaston tripped after a violent, missing blow, and caused the dark haired man to tumble into the mud. The blond didn't say anything, but walked away from Gaston towards her.

"Thank you." Aimee said when he reached her.

"Please, allow me to escort you to your grandmother." He said with a small bow, like a proper gentleman.

"Yes." She breathed happily.

He offered his arm and she took it graciously, feeling the muscles beneath his loose, white, button up shirt. Aimee couldn't help but smile at this man.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise, "I-I thought you were blind…"

He nodded, "I am."

"Then how do you know?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I just do. What are you happy about?"

Aimee looked at her feet as they walked down the slightly muddy road of the village, "I was happy that Gaston didn't hurt you. I was afraid, that you being blind and all, that you would be hurt. Because of me." she finished with a sad sigh.

He stopped and looked at her, though he couldn't see her, "Even if he was going to hurt me. I still would have protected you."

"Why?" she asked, feeling a little out of her head with is answer, like it was an echo from the past.

"Because, that is who I am. I would protect you, no matter what." He continued walking again, taking her with him.

She walked in silence, pondering his answer. It made her even more confuse than before. She didn't realize when they reached her grandmother who was finishing shopping with the some of the household servants.

"Aimee, where have you been?" she asked, rushing to hug the girl.

"I'm sorry, Grandma, I got a little lost, but this man helped me." She said, pulling away.

The woman turned to look at the man with a smile, "I heard that you were back, Dimetri, but I didn't think it was true."

"Aunt Belle, it is good to see you again." The man shook her hand.

Aimee just stood there, staring, not knowing what to say. What do you say to a man that left without saying goodbye, you're best friend who you had not heard from for three years. What do you do?

"Will you be staying at the castle with us?"

The man nodded politely, "Yes, ma'am. I will be up there later, so please, go on home, I believe your granddaughter has had quiet a scare."

Aimee's grandmother piled her into the carriage that was promptly ushered down the road towards the castle. After a few minutes of silence Aimee spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me Grandmamma?" she asked, placing her forehead on the window.

"I was afraid that you would refuse to see him. You hold grudges too well against people, Aimee." Belle said, reaching across the seat and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well it would serve him right if I barricaded myself up in my room and refused to speak to him again." She said, then turned exasperated, "He left without telling me good bye, Grandmamma! He just left." She almost started to cry

"I know, baby, I know." Belle said, with a sad smile, remembering how she had once barricaded her husband out and refused to see him. Of course, that had been when he was still the beast. "But, I hear he's come back just for you this time."

"What?" Aimee asked as Belle lightened the mood.

"Nothing, you'll find out later." She said.

Aimee slowly meandered through the garden behind the castle. The hedges grew almost as tall as her head, the lanes were covered in flower bushes, now slightly frozen over with the after winter chill that had swept by the night before.

After a couple of minutes she reached her destination. In the center of the garden was a small pond, lit by fireflies and small lamps. It sparkled against the light from the lamps, creating a mellow mood. Aimee loved to sit here alone by the pool of water, surrounded by fragrant bulbs of flowers, most of them carnations. Except, this time she wasn't alone.

She stopped quickly when she saw the man sitting there, his back to her. It was obvious who it was by the blond hair that brushed his collar and the broadness of his strong back.

"Dimetri…" she said in a faint voice. Aimee resisted the urge to turn and run from him. But it was too late.

"Aimee." He said, he already knew it was her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her hands balling into fists.

"I came to see you." He said simply, turning part way to her and holding out his hand for her to take it.

Stepping forward hesitantly at first, she went towards him. Suddenly, she couldn't resist herself any longer, she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Dimetri!" Aimee exclaimed, her face burrowing into his shoulder, arms around his neck.

Dimetri was surprised at first, then returned the hug, arms around her waist. When she pulled back, she sat on the bench beside him, holding his hand. They didn't say anything for a while, just sat there.

"Where did you go?" Aimee asked after a long time.

"Away." He said, looking forward towards the pond.

"Why?"

"To get stronger." He said, not explaining himself at all.

"You just left."

"I know."

"You didn't tell me goodbye or anything, just left."

"I know."

Aimee was getting frustrated, he had always been so quiet and reserved. He never said anything, and when he did, it was never anything that helped. She resisted the urge to growl.

"Why didn't you tell me goodbye?" she asked, finally asking what she wanted, "Why did you just leave me?"

Dimetri finally turned to her, "Because I had to get stronger."

"Why did you have to be stronger?" she pried.

"To protect you." He said. Aimee's heart almost stopped.

She shook her head, "No, if you protect me, you'll get hurt."

Dimetri turned away, "I remember… I remember what happened… don't you?"

Aimee nodded solumly, "Yes."

"I'm a man. I'm older than you, I'm supposed to protect you. But, back then, when you were eight and I was twelve, but still… When those boys were trying to hurt you, I couldn't do anything. But, I tried to help you, and….and… and you still got you hurt." What he was saying was hurting him, Aimee could tell by the pained expression on his face.

"But," Aimee said, "You did too."

Dimetri shook his head, "That's not important, what's important is that I failed. In protecting you, even after I had promised to do so."

"Okay." Aimee said, trying to change the subject, "You failed, you got ashamed and wanted to get stronger so you left. But, what are you doing back here now?"

"To protect you. Aimee," he said, pulling her hand gently to his face to place a soft kiss in her palm, "Let me protect you."

Aimee's heart melted as he continued, "Do you remember what I promised when we were kids? I promised that I would marry you and protect you with my life."

"I-I remember…" Aimee stuttered, her face blushing.

"Aimee, please marry me."

Aimee's heart froze in midbeat. She was absolutely shocked, "I-I-I"

"Please, let me protect you." He said, pulling out a black box and flipping it open to reveal a silver, diamond engagement ring.

"Yes." Aimee said and he slid the ring onto her finger.

As the light sparkled on the water, Dimetri and Aimee sat, hand in hand on the bench.

"Dimetri."

"Yes."

"I love you." Aimee said, with a content sigh.

Dimetri looked down at her with those pale blue eyes that shone with excitement, adoration, and love. They were so intense Aimee felt like he could see her. In a way, he could. He had always been able to sense her emotions, whether she was happy, sad or lonely, he had always know.

And know he seemed to be able to feel her love for him as he stared down at her, with unseeing eyes. Slowly, ever so delicately, he lowered his mouth to hers. Their lips brushed and Aimee's heart raced as they made firm, gentle contact.

The kiss said everything, _I love you._

**Hey, I know it wasn't very good, and it had virtually nothing to do with Beauty and the Beast. I was just board and wrote this so don't complain. However, if you want to shower me with your adoration and suggestions, please feel free.**

**Isis**


End file.
